


Love

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat





	

 Damian was in trouble. Yeah he should've known sneaking in at 5:00 A.M. smelling like booze was a bad idea especially in a family of vigilantes.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Bruce was livid Damian could see it on his face but he decided to test him anyway.

 

“Out.” Damian grumbled and Bruce narrowed his eyes.

 

“Out where?” Bruce asked and Damian smirked.

 

“With a friend.”

 

What kind of friend keeps you out till 5 in the morning?” Bruce looked at Damian and crossed his arms.

 

“A friend who knows how to blow my mind.” Damian mumbled under his breath ignoring Bruce's attempt to go into daddy bat mode.

 

What was that?” Bruce asked and Damian chuckled as his phone began to buzz but before he could check it Bruce snatched it.

 

_ Hey how's your arse hope it isn't too wrecked ;-) _

 

Bruce jaw clenched as gripped the phone tightly processing the new information that his youngest son is sexually active. 

 

“Damian Wayne who is this and I don't want bullshit.” Bruce said and Damian shrugged. 

 

“My mind is fuzzy right now father ask later.” Damian snickered taking his phone back as he crashed onto the bed.

 

“No son I'm not asking your disrespect is wearing thin skipping patrol your teachers say you've been missing class I'm fed up!” Bruce said causing Damian to sigh. 

 

“Patrol? As I recall you fieed me from Robin and school I got expelled last week also I'm not going back to Gotham Academy.” Damian was growing tired at first it had been funny but now? It was annoying.

 

“How did you get expelled for the third time this year?” Damian had been sent school to school not lasting at any of them.

 

“Most of the people there were racist bigots you've witnessed it before!” Damian defended and Bruce knew he was right Damian was often judged because of his Arabic heritage and was targeted by bullies and on top of that he was gay.

 

“Yes while that may be true you come tell me when somebody is doing these things to you Damian!” Bruce didn't intend to sound mean right now but Damian didn't see it that way. 

 

“Come tell you how do you tell your father a no good piece of filth approaches you in the locker room and ask you to do….things for him? You don't,” Bruce was taken aback by this but when he tried to speak Damian stopped him.

 

“and when you say no he drags you into the showers anyway but I could barely do anything because ‘Justice not vengeance’ so tell me What could you have done?” Bruce tried to think of an answer that both himself and Damian could believe. 

 

“Talked to you had him arrested transfer you to a different school!” Bruce knew none of these options would've flown by Damian at the time. 

 

Bruce was met with silence and a buzzing phone which seemed to be the only thing that was cooling him down.

 

“Boyfriend?” Bruce blurted and Damian looked at him.

 

“Yeah.” Now they were getting somewhere. 

 

Does he have a name?” Bruce asked and Damian cursed mentally. 

 

Yes but you won't like it.” Damian warned and Bruce hummed.

 

Dick?” Now he was just being cruel

 

“No.”

 

“Jason?” 

 

“No.”

 

Tim?”

 

“Hell no!”

 

“All three?” 

 

“Father were you hit with isley’s pollen?” Damian was disturbed by the fact that Bruce believed he would take all three of…...them.

 

“Harper. “ Bruce had to raise an eyebrow. 

 

Does Harper have a last name?” Bruce asked and Damian shook his head.

 

That is his last name.” Oh no he couldn't possibly mean R-

 

“Dami you weren't picking up I wanted to make sure you were, oh hi Mr. Wayne.” Roy Harper he meant Roy Harper. 

 

You had sex with my son.” Shit he knew.

 

Er Mr. Way-Bruce we were both consenting to the act each and every time I promise you that and if it makes you feel better Damian enjoys himself?” Roy hadn't had time to think about the words coming out of his mouth.

 

Now why would that comfort me in any way Roy?” Good point.

 

Well sir I meant me and Damian are very happy together and I absolutely adore him!” Roy said the words quickly and all Bruce sighed.

 

“Does Lian know?” Bruce asked he didn't plan on being a grandfather  **ever** .

 

“Yes she loves when Damian comes over and cooks food that can be classified as food.” Roy said laughing while Damian grimaced. 

 

“Harper I love you for your personality but every and any attempt to cook will be met with death.” love Damian has fallen in love with this man. His son was growing up.

 

“Roy get the hell out of my house!”

 

“Yes B-Mr. Wayne!”

  
  



End file.
